LEB:Ulrick Stormhammer (akayonju)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+5 vs AC; 1d10+3 damage}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Power Description='Special:' Ulrick can use this power a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier (+3), but only once per round. Effect: Ulrick spends a healing surge, but regains no hit points. Instead, the target regains hit points as if it had spent a healing surge. Ulrick must have at least one healing surge remaining to use this power.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keyword=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=+9 vs. AC; 1d10+7 damage, and Ulrick gains temporary hit points equal to his Wisdom modifier (+3).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=+9 vs. AC; 1d10+7 damage. If Ulrick marked the target, it takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of Ulrick’s next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=+9 vs. AC; 2d10+7 damage. Effect: Until the end of Ulrick’s next turn, one ally within 5 squares of him gains a power bonus to AC equal to Ulrick’s Wisdom modifier (+3).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=+9 vs. AC; 2d10+7 damage, and Ulrick and each ally within 5 squares of Ulrick gain temporary hit points equal to 5 + Wisdom modifier (+3).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Ranged 5; +6 vs. Reflex; 3d8+4 radiant damage, and the target is dazed until the end of Ulrick’s next turn. In addition, the target takes a -2 penalty to AC (Save ends). Miss: Half damage, and the target is dazed until the end of Ulrick’s next turn.}}|Items= |Alignment=Lawful Good |Strength=10 (+1) |Constitution=13 (+3) |Dexterity=10 (+2) |Intelligence=8 (+1) |Wisdom=17 (+5) |Charisma=19 (+6) |Skills=Athletics +3, Insight +10, Intimidation +11, Religion +6 |Feats= Dwarven Weapons Training, Virtuous Recovery, Toughness |Equipment=Hammer of Victory Craghammer +1, heavy shield, Reinforcing Platemail +1; Badge of the Berserker +1; adventurer's kit; Holy Symbol |Rituals=none}} Character Information Background Coming soon Appearance Coming soon Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 4'6" Weight: 185 lbs. Personality Coming soon Hooks Coming soon Kicker Coming soon Stats Coming soon Equipment Coins: 372gp Encumbrance: 109lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light vision Health Surges per day: 11 (8 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Dwarf (PHB1) * +2 Con, +2 Str or +2 Wis * +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance * Languages: Common * Dwarven Resiliance Racial Power * Cast Iron Stomach * Dwarven Weapon Proficiency * Stand Your Ground * Encumbered Speed * Size: Medium * Speed: 5 Class Features Paladin (PHB1) * Channel Divinity: Divine Mettle or Divine Strength once per encounter * Divine Challenge * Lay on Hands Feats * ‘’’1st: ‘’’ Dwarven Weapon Training *** +2 feat bonus to damage and proficiency with all axes and hammers * ‘’’2nd: ‘’’ Virtuous Recovery ***When Ulrick spends a healing surge, he gains resistance to all damage equal to his Wisdom modifier (+3) * ‘’’3rd: ‘’’ Toughness ***Gain an additional 5 hit points. Background Enlisted Soldier (EBR): Athletics Skill. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money 372gp Treasure Wishlist: *Dwarven Chainmail +2 *Iron Armbands of Power *Symbol of Victory +2 XP * Starting at level 4 Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here * 4/22/2011: Created Judge Comments Judge comments: Level 1 Approval 1 * Approval 2 * Status *Awaiting Approval Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB: Dwarf Category:LEB: Paladin